CRIMSON PLANET
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: En medio de una misión de abastecimiento la Enterprise de ve sin combustible y se ven forzados a acercarse al Planeta más próximo miembro de la Federación. Su nombre es Crimson, y está catalogado como "No Recomendable" pero es la única solución. / Spirk, Aventura-Romance. Intento de no Fluff. ONE-SHOT


**CRIMSON PLANET**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K (Slash) Spirk

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Mpreg de OC (solo mencionado)

**Notas:** Auto regalo de cumpleaños ¡De mí, para mí! –_se abraza a si misma_– quería escribir un fic de Star Trek que no fuese solo Fluff sino que fuese una aventura! Al final salió esto. Advierto que puede ser un poco extraño, sin embargo, asfdasdf, la Ciencia Ficción me protege! Es todo una obra de ficción y espero que la disfruten.

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**CRIMSON PLANET**

**...  
One-Shot  
...**

«_Diario del Capitán. Fecha Estelar 2426,6. La USS Enterprise se encuentra en dirección a la Colonia Espacial Alfa V en una misión de reabastecimiento. Se tiene prevista la llegada para la fecha 2431,8, sin embargo siempre pueden surgir contratiempos que nadie puede prever. Nuevamente mis habilidades como nuevo capitán serán puestas a prueba a pesar de poseer el cargo desde hace prácticamente dos años tiempo de la Tierra._»

Las puertas del ascensor al puente se abrieron dando el paso al Primer Oficial Spock quien se dirigió directamente hacia su capitán con un PADD en su mano. El capitán Kirk se masajeaba las sienes con una mano mientras trataba de seguir el rápido parloteo de Chekov quien ponía al tanto al Puente acerca de la posibilidad de un ligero cambio de curso para esquivar una nube desconocida de la cual aún no se conocía constitución.

—Capitán, los resultados del análisis de composición.

Con un gesto Jim pidió el resumen, siendo eficientemente entregado por el medio vulcano. Al parecer no existían compuestos peligrosos, algún rastro de un choque entre meteoroides de tamaño considerable que se habían pulverizado. Ningún motivo para desviar el curso indicado.

—¿Capitán? ¿Corrijo currso o lo mantengo en posición?— preguntó el ruso con su marcado acento mientras giraba la cabeza por sobre su hombro.

—Mantenga curso, Chekov— indicó Kirk mientras devolvía el PADD a Spock quien solo hizo un leve asentimiento. Apretando el intercomunicador pidió que le comunicasen con ingeniería, aun masajeándose la frente —Scotty— habló una vez que el escocés hubo respondido a su llamado —Procura sellar doblemente las cubiertas de los motores. No queremos que vuelva a metérsele algo como la última vez.

—Por supuesto, capitán. Sangriento polvo estelar ¡De ser necesario lo sellaré tres veces, Jim!

—Gracias Scotty— respirando profundo Jim se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones inconscientemente llamando la atención sobre él —No es nada. Iré a ver a Bones para pedirle un hypo para mi dolor de cabeza.

Casi hubiese sido mejor que no hubiese dicho nada, porque en dos segundos tenía a Spock a su lado, mirándole analíticamente. Demasiado cerca. El rubio solo pudo tragar saliva y sonreír levemente incómodo ante el escrutinio.

—Si se encuentra agotado será mejor que tome un descanso, Capitán. Los hyposprays del Doctor McCoy son un tanto fuertes para usted. Toda la tripulación ha visto en el estado que le dejan en ocasiones.

Oh, sí. Ahí estaba el buen Spock, recordándole vergonzosos hitos de su aún corta carrera, como las dos ocasiones en que había sido drogado por Bones y se había escapado de vigilancia de la enfermera Chapel acabando en situaciones poco convenientes si su objeto era mantener el respeto de la Enterprise. Como acabando en la cocina empachándose de pastel de arándanos o cuando había entrado en el cuarto del Teniente Sulu creyendo que era su propio dormitorio, desnudándose allí mismo. Le costó semanas convencer al Teniente de que su objetivo no había sido acosarle sexualmente. Y había sido difícil convencerlo, porque Sulu no se había mostrado molesto, sino que bastante dispuesto. Que la Diosa Galáctica le protegiese.

—Gracias por su inestimable preocupación, Spock, pero pediré uno suave. Es más un repiqueteo molesto más que un dolor de cabeza en toda su clase, pero me distrae y necesito concentrarme— agregó dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Si lo desea, yo podría…

—No— le cortó rápidamente Jim irguiéndose un poco, notando por el rabillo del ojo la mirada de Uhura —Chekov, mantenga el curso, Sulu mantenga la velocidad. Usted queda al mando, señor Spock— finalizó el rubio sonriéndole suavemente al medio vulcano antes de apresurarse hacia el ascensor sin querer ver esos ojos oscuros interrogándoles.

Cuando las metálicas puertas se cerraron tras su espalda el rubio capitán solo pudo pegar su frente al vidrio mientras sentía su respiración agitarse. Él sabía lo que su Primer Oficial iba a proponerle, al menos sospechaba lo que era. No era la primera vez que había sufrido un dolor de cabeza de ese tipo, de hecho llevaba prácticamente seis meses sufriéndolos. Como Jim era testarudo le había tomado todo ese tiempo finalmente claudicar frente a McCoy reconociendo los dolores. Y la respuesta no había podido ser más humillante.

* * *

_Una Semana Antes_

—Estrés, Jim. Simple y sencillo estrés— Dijo McCoy mientras negaba con la cabeza sonriendo de esa forma tan odiosa que tenía a veces.

Jim juraba que si no fuese porque Bones era su mejor amigo desde hace años, le hubiese dado un buen golpe en la mandíbula a ver si le borraba esa sonrisita, porque él no le veía nada divertido el tener un permanente dolor de cabeza provocado por el estrés.

Aunque, claro, quizás Bones si lo encontrase divertido, por todas aquellas veces que Jim se había burlado de él por estar estresado mientras estuvieron en la Academia. Era un punto.

—¿Estás seguro que es estrés?— preguntó resentido Jim mientras tomaba su camiseta negra para ponérsela, pero el médico le detuvo apoyando su mano en el brazo de su capitán.

—Bastante seguro. Tienes tus defensas bajas sin motivo aparente, tus cambios de humor han sido notados por la tripulación y aunque no tienes desórdenes físicos como problemas digestivos, mareos o tics nerviosos, no puedo asegurar que estos no se presenten si mantienes el mismo ritmo. Quizás hayan otros síntomas ¿has notado algún tipo de disfunción sexual?

—Oh, chúpamela y mira tú mismo— espetó en tono de broma Jim cuando se dio cuenta de que Bones le estaba tomando el pelo también —Simplemente dame algo contra el estrés, pero que no sea nada que me haga alucinar— gruñó recordando el _Evento Pastel_ y el _Evento Sulu_, como había pasado a llamar esas dos vergonzosas situaciones vividas anteriormente.

McCoy le había arrebatado su camiseta y el uniforme, por lo que Jim se vio obligado a cruzar sus brazos en su pecho para no sentirse tan desnudo. Los ojos rodando del médico le indicaron que su acción no había pasado desapercibida, pero el capitán no hizo gesto alguno de corregirla.

—El estrés no se combate de esa manera. Sí, podría darte un conjunto multivitamínico que te diese energías y te hiciese olvidar tu dolor de cabeza, pero esto no funciona así— le picó la frente con un dedo a su amigo, con el ceño fruncido —Tu cuerpo te está dando una _Alerta Amarilla_ de que _Algo está Pasando_, cuando hay una _Alerta Amarilla_ y la ignoras ¿qué es lo que sucede, _genio_?

—… la situación puede empeorar y pasar a _Alerta Roja_— murmuró entredientes el rubio desviando la mirada apretando más los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

—¡Exactamente! Ahora, tendrás que cambiar algunos hábitos alimenticios y de sueño, nada de quejas, es Orden del Doctor. Recuéstate boca abajo en la camilla, llamaré a Chapel para que te haga un masaje.

—¿Qué?— Jim debía haber oído mal. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente mirando al médico que solo sonrió de medio lado —¿Dijiste un masaje?

—Es una broma, vamos a inyectarte una hypo para bajar la frecuencia y nivel de tus dolores de cabeza, para que puedas seguir manejando esta enorme nave mientras regulas tus hábitos y se te pasa el estrés. Obedece, vuelvo enseguida.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad— gruñó Jim mientras se recostaba cruzando sus brazos bajo su barbilla mirando hacia la blanca pared de la enfermería. El sonido de los aparatos médicos era tan molesto como siempre, creando la ilusión del eco de su corazón ampliado por mil.

Pudo oír a Bones saliendo del lugar y finalmente el rubio se relajó un momento cerrando sus ojos. La temperatura del ala médica siempre era agradable. No es que el resto de la nave no lo fuese, sin embargo el ambiente de ese sector siempre le creaba el deseo de cerrar los ojos y soñar. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que McCoy y el resto del personal médico eran capaces de trabajar sin caer dormidos, sobre todo cuando no había situaciones de emergencia y el silencio reinaba allí.

El sonido suave de unos pasos elegantes y ligeros le hizo reaccionar un poco, mientras sonreía ante la renovada idea de la enfermera Chapel dándole un masaje. Quizás podría probar un poco, solo un poquito, a ver si la guapa mujer se rendía.

—La verdad es que el dolor de cabeza es molesto, pero no me agrada la idea de meterme químicos al cuerpo porque sí. Bones tiene un poco de razón y quizás un masaje podría ayudar más que un hypo ¿no cree? Aunque por supuesto, jamás le obligaría a hacer algo que usted no quisiera— su tono había sido apropósito lastimoso, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados aún bocabajo.

Su acompañante no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y Jim estaba a punto de rendirse y girarse simplemente cuando de pronto unos suaves y fríos dedos comenzaron a recorrer hábilmente su espalda con conocimiento específico, por lo que el capitán podía notar.

—Ah, sí. Ahí, justo un poco más abajo— jadeó un poco el rubio, estremeciéndose ante la placentera sensación de todos los nudos de sus músculos comenzando a distenderse bajo la presión expertamente prodigada a su espalda.

Cuando un gemido demasiado sexual escapó de su garganta y Jim notó que su vientre comenzaba a doler por la presión de su delantera contra la camilla, supo que era suficiente. Sus mejillas ardían y no tenía idea de cómo iba a mirar a la enfermera después de eso, pero sabía que debía detener ese masaje que estaba presionando zonas cada vez más eróticas.

—Es… es suficiente— gimió mientras se retorcía bajo esas manos, esas manos grandes. No lo había notado antes, pero debían serlo para poder abarcar tanto de él. Su mente estaba ligeramente ida de todas formas —Basta… ahh… ya está… ¡está bien!— jadeó con fuerza mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su espalda para evitar que eso continuase, topándose de pronto con los dedos ajenos contra los suyos.

Un escalofrío de placer totalmente diferente al anteriormente sentido recorrió la columna del capitán. Jim no tenía idea de que era, pero se metía en sus huesos y acariciaba su alma. Esos dedos sobre los suyos le transmitían tanto que de pronto no se pudo controlar y tuvo que girarse, aunque eso significase soltarse de esa inmensurable sensación.

Y entonces se encontró frente a su Primer Oficial Spock y no a la Enfermera Chapel. Era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más impactado, Jim por la revelación de quién era quien le había estado prodigando ese masaje de los dioses o Spock mientras continuaba observando su mano con su rostro ligeramente verde. Jim tomó una ruidosa bocanada de aire de pronto y eso fue suficiente para despertarles a ambos.

—Con su permiso, regreso al Puente, Capitán.

—Spock…

Sin embargo el medio vulcano ya había emprendido una veloz retirada dejando al rubio hombre totalmente desconcertado y con el corazón acelerado. Y, por supuesto, sin ningún tipo de dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Jim le había contado la situación a Bones (omitiendo los _gimoteos de súplica_) el médico había estallado en carcajadas para horror del capitán quien no entendía absolutamente nada aparte de que sus dedos índice y del medio se sentían entumecidos mientras todo su cuerpo parecía no poder olvidar ese relámpago de gusto que le había recorrido al contacto con los dedos de Spock.

—Eso fue un _beso vulcano_, Jim ¡Te besaste con Spock!— explicó McCoy demasiado complacido consigo mismo, una vez que pudo controlar su ataque de risa luego de servirse una copa de alguna clase de whiskey de su bar privado —¿Dices que su cara estaba verde? ¡Maldición! ¡Debería haber cámaras en la sala de camillas! Al diablo con la privacidad de los pacientes.

—¡Bones, que eres doctor! Debes saber que las normas de…

—¡Que soy doctor, no abogado para saberme todas las normas! Y al diablo con las normas— rió de nuevo dándole un trago a su vaso —Mataría por ver la cara enverdecida de ese duende.

Mientras McCoy se reía Jim miraba su vaso con desconcierto sin haber bebido nada aún. ¿Era posible que _realmente_ se hubiese besado con Spock? Eso explicaría la expresión de desconcierto en su Primer Oficial, además de esa sensación tan… extraordinaria.

—Nunca he visto a Uhura y a Spock tener un… _beso vulcano_— murmuró con una mueca, mirando a su amigo que solo bufó sirviéndose más whiskey.

—Pues no me extraña, los vulcanos consideran sus _conexiones amorosas_ prácticamente sagradas, si las tuvieran no las andarían exponiendo a la vista de todos— negó el doctor moviendo la cabeza.

—Pero le he visto besuqueándose en público antes, Bones— la expresión de Jim solo arrancó otra risa en McCoy —Con mucho ánimo, lengua y todo. ¿Por qué no se besarían al tipo vulcano?

El vaso del doctor fue dejado sobre el escritorio de la enfermería mientras sus ojos conocedores sondeaban a su amigo. Jim sintió una molesta sensación por el escrutinio y solo pudo bufar un poco. Al menos ya tenía su uniforme puesto de nuevo.

—Dicen que los besos vulcanos dejan muy sensibles a las partes. Un simple roce probablemente no haría nada, pero ustedes estuvieron conectados un buen rato por lo que me dices. ¿Por qué Spock no se liberó? ¿Pudiste ver su mente?

—¿Ver su mente? ¿Estás loco?— Jim se sintió ahogado un momento y se puso de pie, mientras sentía como un leve aleteo en la cabeza le recordaba que el dolor de cabeza podría volver. Pero no pronto, aún tenía la sensación de las manos de Spock en su cuerpo, relajándole. Lástima que ahora volviese a estresarse tan pronto —Probablemente… no se liberó por la impresión, qué se yo. Fue solo una confusión— gruñó desviando la mirada para luego volver a mirar al médico apuntándole con un dedo —¡Ni una palabra de esto a nadie!

—No me compares con el resto el personal médico, yo no ando chismorreando por los pasillos la vida sexual de los Altos Oficiales de la nave— chasqueó la lengua McCoy mientras bebía de su vaso —En cuanto a tu estrés. Cuando sientas dolor de cabeza de nuevo, vuelve y veremos qué hacer. Por ahora duerme al menos seis horas, ya que sé que es imposible pedirte ocho seguidas. Y le diré a Spock que te obligue a comer a las horas correspondientes. Seguro que él sabe cómo convencerte.

La sonrisa burlona del médico provocó que Jim soltase un gemido mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando le pidió consejo a Bones?

* * *

_Hoy_

Y allí estaba. El extraordinario masaje de Spock había mantenido alejados los dolores de cabeza por prácticamente una semana. El día anterior había sentido como el eco regresaba con un poco de potencia, pero era ahora cuando la sensación de dolor ya no le dejaba manejarse por sí mismo. Necesitaba algo que lo opacase, pero no podía pedirle a su Primer Oficial que… no, no de nuevo.

El sonido del ascensor indicándole que había llegado al ala médica le hizo reaccionar, dando unos pasos ligeros fuera del aparato antes de sentir un mareo que le sacudió el piso obligándole a afirmarse de una de las paredes. Pero qué extraño, al parecer no era el único que había sentido el piso sacudírsele, porque algunos oficiales médicos y otros de recursos parecían haber perdido el pie cayendo al suelo o afirmándose de los muros como él.

Pronto el sonido de la alarma se dejó escuchar, problemas en las centrales de energía, motores y control de navegación.

—Oh, no, no, no. ¡Jodidas nubes espaciales!—maldijo en voz alta Jim mientras se giraba rápidamente hacia el ascensor para regresar al puente, entrando con él dos oficiales de seguridad.

La cabeza le latía dolorosamente forzándole a mantener sus azules ojos entrecerrados con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo necesitaba llegar al puente. La Enterprise le necesitaba, y podía adorar a Spock, pero él debía cuidar a su chica.

Esperen. _¿Acababa de pensar que adoraba a Spock?_ Joder.

—Puente, capitán— le avisó uno de los oficiales de seguridad. Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera había sentido las puertas abrirse.

Asintiendo bajó del ascensor viendo el pequeño caos en el que se encontraba el puente. Haciendo uso de los propulsores habían sido capaces de dejar atrás la nube, sin embargo el combustible parecía consumido por alguna razón misteriosa, dos cristales de poder se habían destrozado y con los tres que les quedaban no alcanzarían a llegar a Alfa V, de seguro. Tenían que encontrar algún puerto alternativo, algún lugar donde recuperar combustible para mantener en funcionamiento la nave. Gracias al cielo Scotty había protegido triplemente los motores, porque dos de las protecciones habían saltado. No, no podían volver a permitirse pasar por una nube espacial, Jim se lo juró a sí mismo.

—Capitán— la voz de Spock le trajo de regreso a la realidad, haciendo que elevase la mirada hacia él ¿por qué había estado encorvado? —Su jaqueca— Oh, sí. La Jaqueca. Dolía mucho, por eso estaba encorvado —Si me permite…

—No, no es necesario. Esto será suficiente— McCoy abandonó el ascensor dándole una mirada de advertencia al primer oficial mientras movía en su mano un hypospray. Había sido informado por la Teniente Uhura del regreso de la jaqueca del capitán y había preparado la mezcla para él, pero no le había alcanzado antes de la alerta —Será suficiente para dejarlo pensar y no lo suficiente para sedarlo. Lo prometo, Jim.

El capitán ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de aceptar, porque el doctor ya había apretado en su cuello el aparato haciéndole soltar un gemido ahogado antes de suspirar audiblemente

—Motores en funcionamiento, navegación estable, energía al 27%, Señor Spock— indicó Sulu. La Alerta se había detenido una vez que la nube fue dejada atrás, estabilizándose el funcionamiento de la nave.

—Según los cárrculos, no es energía suficiente parra alcanzar Alfa V ni tampoco parra regresar al punto de orrigen, Señor Spock— Chekov se giró hacia el Jim, Spock y McCoy que continuaban unos pasos más allá del ascensor. Los labios del ruso estaban entreabiertos y había temor en su expresión —¿Órrdenes, señor?

Los ojos oscuros del medio vulcano analizaban el rostro de Jim. Este permanecía con sus párpados firmemente cerrados, sus largas pestañas sobre sus pómulos mientras tomaba aire suavemente. El capitán dio un paso al frente como para ir hacia su asiento, pero perdió el pie y solamente se salvó de un golpe contra el suelo por los brazos fuertes de su Primer Oficial.

—No está en condiciones, capitán. Sugiero al Jefe Médico que le dé baja temporal para análisis y descanso— indicó Spock mirando hacia McCoy quien solo frunció el ceño moviendo la mano como desestimando la sugerencia.

—Jim está bien. Lo estás sobreprotegiendo, Spock. Déjale ponerse de pie y se estabilizará.

—Lamento estar en desacuerdo, doctor McCoy, pero la condición del capitán…

—Spock, suficiente. Estoy bien— Jim se desembarazó de los brazos ajenos y le miró con seriedad —Estoy bien— repitió sonriendo un poco —Ya no duele mi cabeza, y la Enterprise me necesita. Nos necesita a ambos— corrigió mientras caminaba estable y se sentaba en su silla, volviendo a pedir los informes.

McCoy le elevó las cejas a Spock en una muda burla de "_Te lo dije_" que el medio vulcano ignoró caminando hacia su puesto sin quitarle el ojo de encima al capitán, apenas notando la mirada inquisitiva de Uhura.

Jim asintió ante los informes y solicitó un mapa general de esa zona de la galaxia, específicamente de los planetas habitados en el curso o, al menos, que no significasen demasiado desvío. Alguno debía tener fuentes de poder para ellos.

—Existe un planeta, capitán. Es parte de la Federación como una especie aislada humanoide, sin embargo…—Spock cortó sus palabras leyendo de su computadora para luego girarse hacia Jim negando con la cabeza —No se recomienda su contacto.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Son parte de la Federación, no? Eso significa que no pueden estar en contra de las normas de ayuda para Naves Estelares oficiales— repuso Jim acomodándose en la silla —Explíquese, señor Spock.

El medio vulcano parecía en contra de continuar con su informe, sin embargo ante la reiteración de la orden de explicarse, finalmente se rindió.

—Es una raza humanoide especialmente antigua y avanzada, capitán, pero que por motivos no revelados para la Federación, se han mantenido en una época tipo "_Victoriana_", capitán. Tienen naves estelares desde hace centurias, pero no suelen apreciar otros tipos de tecnologías.

—¿Qué quiere decir con Época Victoriana?— preguntó con algo de desconcierto Jim, mirando a McCoy que sonreía divertido.

—Oh, tú sabes, Jim. Vestidos amplios, carruajes, bailes de máscaras. Tipo 1800 del calendario gregoriano.

—Exactamente como lo indica el doctor McCoy— aceptó Spock, aunque su ceño ligeramente fruncido indicaba que había más información allí de la revelada —Sus costumbres pueden ser consideradas extrañas, tanto para ustedes como para mí. Especialmente para mí— corrigió mientras el doctor se apresuraba para llegar hasta Spock y poder leer el informe por encima, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¡Vampiros! Oh, maldita sea, no ¡Spock quiere llevarnos a un planeta de vampiros!

—¿Qué parte de "_no es recomendable_" no ha escuchado, doctor McCoy?— repuso con tranquilidad Spock —Pero es el único planeta de la Federación a la distancia suficiente y que pueden tener lo que necesitamos.

—La única alternativa ¿eh?— murmuró Jim mirando hacia el frente que les mostraba la inmensidad del espacio, acabando por asentir —Bien, señor Chekov, ponga dirección al planeta que _no recomendó_ el señor Spock ¿Cómo se llama el planeta?

—Su nombre es impronunciable para nosotros, Capitán, pero en idioma común sería _Crimson_, Carmesí. Muy conveniente.

El capitán Kirk debió estar de acuerdo con su Primer Oficial en esa ocasión. Era un nombre muy conveniente.

* * *

«_Diario del Capitán. Suplemento. Debido al consumo del combustible de la nave por la acción de la Nube Espacial por la cual atravesamos, nos hemos visto forzados a cambiar el curso para alcanzar el planeta Crimson, parte de la Federación y habitado por los humanoides a los que en la Tierra se les llama Vampiros. Llegaremos a Crimson con fecha 2429,3 y no deberíamos tardarnos más de un día en las negociaciones para las fuentes de poder. Sin embargo cualquier cosa puede pasar, como bien me ha hecho saber la experiencia._»

En los días que les toma llegar hasta Crimson, el Oficial Spock procura que todos los altos oficiales de la Enterprise se enteren de la mayor información posible sobre el planeta y sus habitantes. Como bien había indicado McCoy con tan solo una ojeada al informe, los principales habitantes del planeta eran una raza físicamente muy semejantes a los humanos que habían tenido temprano contacto con los terrícolas siendo denominado en las leyendas como _Vampiros_.

Su dieta consistía en sangre, principalmente humana, pero a contrario de la creencia popular, eran una raza muy pacífica. Las pocas ocasiones en que habían salido de control y que habían sido los promotores de las leyendas, habían sido vampiros atrapados y mantenidos en cautiverio por humanos, dejándoles al límite de la supervivencia y creando en ellos lo que se denominaba la "_Lujuria de Sangre_", forzándose su naturaleza hacia el salvajismo. Pero ello no era habitual en su raza.

—¿Entonces son inofensivos?

—Yo no les denominaría así, Capitán— le corrigió Spock mientras observaba su PADD. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido no pasó desapercibido para Kirk —Son poderosos telépatas y tienen ciertas habilidades para cambiar su forma, lo que les hace difíciles de atrapar.

—¿Errtonces pueden converrtirrse en murrciélagos, realmente? Eso es bastante… escalofriante— murmuró Chekov dándole una mirada a Sulu que solo le sonrió.

—Sí, la mayoría de las leyendas humanas sobre los vampiros tienen una explicación científica real. La luminosidad del Sol de Crimson es aproximadamente 0,3 respecto de la Tierra, así que aunque no estallan en llamas al estar bajo el Sol Terrícola, si les provoca poderosas y mortales quemaduras si es que se mantienen bajo él— explicó el medio vulcano —No son inmortales, pero ya que viven aproximadamente el doble que un Vulcano es comprensible que los terrícolas notasen que no envejecían. Su pulso no puede ser sentido manualmente y sumado a su natural palidez, es normal que los humanos creyesen que realmente estaban muertos. Además, a pesar de poseer una nariz para expulsar ciertos componentes, respiran a través de la piel directamente a la sangre.

—Fascinante— murmuró McCoy ganándose una mirada de Spock por la "referencia", pero terminó por simplemente asentir —¿Y cómo nacen? ¿Qué tan cierta es la _conversión_?

Al Capitán le llamó la curiosidad notar que Spock se mostraba ligeramente incómodo mientras pasaba las hojas virtuales de su PADD buscando. ¿Sabía algo que él no?

—Ellos… se emparejan con humanos más de una vez en la vida, sin embargo solo con uno son capaces de procrear. La vida de ese humano al unírsele, por algunos rasgos no revelados a la Federación, se alarga tanto como la de un vampiro. No se vuelve realmente un vampiro, no siente el deseo por la sangre, sin embargo no adquiere enfermedades y su envejecimiento se retrasa— explicó Spock sin dejar de mirar el PADD —Los vampiros no son capaces de procrear en sus propios cuerpos, pero sí lo son en cuerpos ajenos, tanto machos como hembras.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Jim resbalando de su silla y acomodándose rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es un concepto que para los humanos puede ser extraño, pero toda vez que los Vulcanos también tienen esta habilidad, no es anormal que hayan otras especies que puedan hacerlo— indicó Spock moviendo sus ojos oscuros hasta los azules del capitán mirándose mutuamente por largos segundos.

El sonido del ascensor abriéndose y un oficial médico entrando les distrajo lo suficiente para volver a sus asuntos. Luego de que McCoy hubiese despachado al oficial después de firmar el informe, el vulcano se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

—En el 2104 por un tratado todos los vampiros abandonaron la Tierra y regresaron a Crimson. El 38% de la población del planeta son vampiros. Del resto, 70% son humanos y el 30% pertenece a otras especies alienígenas. No existe esclavitud y una vez al año Naves Interestelares abandonan el planeta con humanos que desean volver a la Tierra y otras Colonias Espaciales, para luego regresar con otros humanos voluntarios.

—¿Voluntarios para qué?— susurró Jim apretando los posa brazos de su silla. La mirada de Spock fue muy elocuente.

—Voluntarios para ser ganado, capitán.

* * *

Apenas Crimson estuvo al alcance de nuestros comunicadores, la Teniente Uhura solicitó audiencia con la autoridad correspondiente para que el Capitán pudiese hacer las negociaciones pertinentes, a pesar de que el Doctor McCoy seguía insistiendo acerca de lo poco conveniente, a pesar de que fuese la única solución lógica como había expuesto el Primer Oficial Spock. Curiosamente este tampoco parecía muy conforme con la idea.

—Por supuesto, Capitán Kirk, no existe ningún problema con vuestra solicitud, sin embargo debemos informarle acerca de las costumbres que deben ser respetadas para el intercambio comercial. Es muy importante para nosotros.

—Si, por supuesto que lo comprendemos— aceptó enseguida Jim ignorando los gestos de horrorizada negación del rostro de Bones y Spock. De acuerdo, horror solo de parte de Bones, pero Spock no se veía feliz —Prometo que estamos dispuestos a cumplir con todas vuestras costumbres, no se preocupe.

—¡Espléndido! Entonces estaremos esperando su arribo, capitán. Cambio y Fuera.

Sonriendo con satisfacción al saber que todo saldría bien, el Capitán finalmente se rindió y miró a sus amigos cruzando sus brazos. ¿Por qué es que era tan cercano con esos dos? Ninguno tenía sentido del humor, demasiado serios. Aunque el sarcasmo disimulado de Spock y el negro malgenio de McCoy siempre le hacían reír.

—¿Por qué las caras? Conseguimos lo que deseábamos, ¿no?

—Capitán— el medio vulcano parecía dispuesto a decir algo ofensivo, pero simplemente se volteó haciéndole un gesto al médico para que él continuase.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que prometiste, Jim? No conocemos las costumbres de Crimson, al menos no todas. Spock lo dijo claramente cuando nos informaba sobre el planeta— bufó el médico pasándose una mano por la frente —¿Qué harás si una de las costumbres es que el Capitán de la nave se vuelva la mujerzuela del Alcalde de la ciudad o algo así?

—Eso sería muy divertido de ver— comentó Uhura con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una risita de parte de Sulu y Chekov, pero ni Jim ni Leonard se veían divertidos.

—Joder, Spock, dile a Bones que está exagerando— exigió el Capitán sintiéndose algo nervioso mientras veía la espalda del pelinegro que se encontraba inclinado frente a la computadora leyendo rápidamente.

—Lo único que le puedo decir, Capitán, es que ha hecho una promesa muy imprudente. La Federación tiene clasificado a Crimson como un planeta poco aconsejable para visitar. Me pregunto porque estaría clasificado así si fuesen una raza tan pacífica como se indica— murmuró el Primer Oficial continuando con su rápida lectura dejando aún más nervioso al capitán.

La palmada de McCoy solo le hizo sentir peor.

* * *

«_Diario del Capitán. Suplemento. Hemos llegado a la órbita de Crimson sin mayores inconvenientes y junto con el Doctor McCoy, el Primer Oficial Spock y dos Oficiales de Seguridad, procedo a transportarme al Planeta en donde se llevarán a cabo las negociaciones finales para las fuentes de poder que la Enterprise necesita para continuar su misión hacia Alfa V, con la esperanza de que las Tradiciones Crimsonianas a las que nos he comprometido no pongan en peligro nuestra integridad.»_

—Todo listo, Capitán. Suerte con los vampiros, ahahaha.

—Muy divertido, Scotty. _Transporte._

Luego de que todos los integrantes del grupo dieran la indicación, fueron transportados fácilmente frente a un edificio elegante en una larga calle de apariencia única. A Jim le recordó las viejas películas francesas que su madre disfrutaba coleccionar y les mostraba a él y a su hermano cuando eran más pequeños y no podían escaquearse en esas poquísimas ocasiones en que su madre se veía inundada de ansias de hogar familiar. Parecía que fuese una iluminada noche, sin embargo se podía ver un opaco sol a la distancia. Era de día, pero un día muy oscuro. Llamaba la atención que la temperatura fuese agradable. No se veían personas por los alrededores, curiosamente.

—El Capitán Kirk y parte de la tripulación de la USS Enterprise, imagino. Han llegado justo a tiempo. Sean muy bienvenidos a Crimson.

Cuando todos se voltearon hacia la voz quedaron por un momento silenciosos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Jim solo pudo pensar que era exactamente así como se imaginaba a un vampiro.

Un hombre alto y esbelto de largo cabello negro peinado elegantemente hacia atrás les saludaba con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver como destacaban en su impecable dentadura blanca dos afilados colmillos. Sus elegantes ropas negras y plateadas al estilo victoriano le hacían parecer salido de algún libro de historia, al igual que su afilado y pálido rostro no dejaban duda alguna de cuál era su raza. Sus ojos rojizos les atravesaban a todos, como si pudiera leer más allá de su piel.

Un pequeño codazo de McCoy hizo a Jim reaccionar, el cual rápidamente asintió y estiró su mano hacia el otro hombre.

—Mucho gusto, soy el Capitán Jim Kirk ¿Señor Robert Ruffler?

—Así es, Gobernador de esta ciudad y representante del Consejo de Crimson. El placer es todo mío, querido capitán— para sorpresa de todos los presentes el vampiro cogió con elegancia la mano de Jim antes de inclinarse para besarle suavemente el dorso, sin jamás abandonar los azules ojos del Capitán que sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba mientras Spock gruñía inaudiblemente —Tendré el gusto de llevar a cabo las negociaciones en compañía de mi amigo personal, Wildur Rader— informó liberando la mano del capitán para mostrar a un individuo en el que ninguno de los presentes había reparado —Él es el representante de los Fabricantes.

—Mucho gusto— el tono de voz apagado del hombre les llegó apenas a través del silencio del lugar. Sus ojos plateados era lo único que destacaba en él, ya que iba completamente vestido de negro cubriendo su boca y cabello con una larga tela oscura.

—Ah, si… pues, estamos totalmente preparados para las negociaciones, señores— indicó Jim cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda con un leve asentimiento —Por favor guíenos.

Los brillantes ojos plateados del hombre cubierto se dirigieron a los rojizos del Gobernador Robert, quien rápidamente asintió cogiendo el codo de Wildur.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, por favor sígannos.

Luego de Jim, Spock y McCoy intercambiar miradas –Spock mostrándose algo disconforme–, finalmente asintieron y siguieron a los dos hombres hacia el interior del edificio frente al cual habían sido transportados admirando el ambiente tan victoriano del lugar.

* * *

Luego de haberse ubicado en un gran salón con confortables asientos, las negociaciones comenzaron. No parecía demasiado difícil conseguir un precio justo con Spock llevando todo el peso de la conversación, sin embargo nada era seguro. A pesar de que la forma en que el Gobernador Rufflet trataba al representante de los _Fabricantes_ –que pronto supieron se denominaba a los humanos que se dedicaban a la manufactura de tecnologías para las Naves Interestelares, únicas tecnologías aceptadas en Crimson–, Wildur Rader era un negociador feroz y no se intimidaba frente a las frías miradas del medio vulcano.

McCoy se mostraba interesado en la fisonomía del vampiro mientras la negociación se llevaba a cabo, y Jim… Jim solo se preguntaba por qué Leonard y Spock le habían asustado tanto con las costumbres de Crimson si hasta el momento no había habido nada extraño. Exceptuando el beso en la mano por el vampiro. Había sido un gesto curioso. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de él hubiese sido Spock? Con toda esa sensibilidad vulcana seguro que hubiese sido rarísimo para él, ¿no? Aunque seguro que Spock no hubiese extendido su mano hacia el Gobernador sino que le hubiese dado el típico saludo vulcano de "_Larga Vida y Prosperidad_".

—Capitán Kirk. Capitán.

¿Alguna vez Spock permitirían que ellos se diesen las manos? Entendía que para los vulcanos era extraño, pero para los humanos era…

—¡Jim!

La voz de McCoy arrancó de sus pensamientos al capitán con violencia. Sus mejillas se encendieron con fuerza ante la mirada interrogante del medio vulcano, tragando saliva profusamente antes de enviar una mirada de arrepentimiento al vampiro y al otro humano.

—Lo siento mucho, estoy… lo lamento ¿me decían?

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con su Primer Oficial, Capitán Kirk— dijo con voz tranquila y apenas ligeramente divertida el representante de los Fabricantes con una mano sobre su regazo —Esperábamos su aprobación.

—Pues, si el Señor Spock la considera adecuada, yo también— sonrió Jim provocando que el aludido le diese una profunda mirada antes de mirar hacia el frente donde el Gobernador soltaba una risa divertida.

—Confianza absoluta ¡eso es muy agradable y difícil de ver! Pocas veces en la vida tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar personas que nos hagan sentir así, puedo decirlo por experiencia propia— comentó el gobernador mientras una de sus manos se movía levemente para acaricia la de Wildur quien solo entrecerró sus ojos aceptando la caricia.

Una mirada entre McCoy y Jim fue suficiente para que comprendiesen. Parejas.

—Disculpe, Gobernador— habló McCoy con los ojos ligeramente chispeantes por el interés profesional —No he podido evitar notar… no quiero ofender, pero…

—Hable con tranquilidad, Doctor McCoy— le pidió el vampiro sin alejar su mano de la del hombre a su lado quien había vuelto a abrir sus ojos para mirar al médico.

—Quería saber ¿ustedes son pareja? Su lenguaje corporal así me lo indica, pero… mi pregunta es más bien hacia el hecho de que ¿es posible que el señor Rader se encuentre en estado de gravidez?— ante el silencio de la sala McCoy se removió en su sillón y se sintió forzado a explicar —Por lo poco que he podido leer sobre la situación, el ambiente de Crimson no es del todo beneficioso para los humanos embarazados y es por ello que se les protege con velos especiales mientras dura su estado. Además que el señor Rader a pesar de apenas poseer un cambio físico externo, jamás ha alejado su mano protectoramente de su regazo… lo que me lleva a mi cuestión.

El capitán se mostraba asombrado por las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo Spock parecía tan tranquilo como siempre. Seguramente él ya sabía todo. La risa del vampiro les sobresaltó a todos, pero pronto fue el mismo Wildur quien quitó el velo de su rostro y cabeza dejando ver un corto cabello pelirrojo y un rostro armonioso, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Es como usted indica, Doctor. En estos momentos mi compañero está cargando a mi hijo en su vientre— aceptó el Gobernador con una sonrisa mientras su mano acariciaba el estómago apenas abultado del otro hombre.

—Lo cual indica un gran grado de confianza hacia nosotros con la acción de permitirnos reunirnos con él con nuestras armas— indicó Spock alzando una ceja levemente.

—Oh, no se preocupe, Señor Spock— sonrió sin humor esta vez el vampiro —Si se hubiesen movido con violencia sus fásers de poco les hubiesen servido— indicó tronando los dedos mostrando como de las sombras surgían de pronto seis elegantes vampiros con miradas frías —Jamás pondría en peligro a los míos, señores.

—Totalmente comprensible. Movimiento a través de las sombras. Fascinante— tuvo que reconocer el medio vulcano mientras observaba a los presentes.

Los tres Oficiales de Seguridad se mostraron asustados por un momento, pero la mano de Jim indicándoles tranquilidad les calmó lo suficiente para volver a erguirse mientras los vampiros volvían a desaparecer.

—Y ahora que las negociaciones han acabado, pasemos a firmar los contratos— indicó el Gobernador volviendo a sonreír con facilidad tronando los dedos dos veces haciendo pasar a una joven humana con una bandeja con varios papeles, una pluma y un tintero. Y, extrañamente, una elegante daga.

Luego de dejar todo sobre la mesa entre los sillones, la mujer desapareció en una de las puertas laterales volviendo a dejarles solos.

El Gobernador se inclinó para observar los papeles separándolos en dos montones, sonriendo a los de la Enterprise mientras sacudía unas de las hojas.

—Aquí tenemos los papeles para la Federación, y aquí tenemos los que corresponderán a mantener en Crimson. Verán que las formalidades son diferentes y solicitamos que se cumplan todas para que el trato se lleve a cabo— informó mirando profundamente al Capitán.

—Por supuesto, todas las formalidades— aceptó Jim enseguida volviendo a ganarse una mirada horrorizada de McCoy y una de disconformidad de Spock —Quiero decir… ¿qué tipo de formalidades?

—Bueno, las formalidades para los papeles para la Federación ya los conocen, pero para los nuestros se necesita un pago de sangre— sonrió el Gobernador soltando una risa ante la mirada de espanto del rubio —No se preocupe, solo una gota se necesita sobre el papel con su huella digital, eso es todo.

—Supongo que hoy en día tener un contrato marcado con una gota de Sangre Vulcana es un gran honor, ya que no son tantos como antes— murmuró Wildur observando a Spock que endureció su cuerpo enseguida —Las noticias llegaron hasta aquí, señor Spock. Lamento su pérdida.

Un rudo asentimiento fue todo lo que recibió, mirando Jim incómodamente a su Primer Oficial, rápidamente teniendo que comenzar con los papeles. Mientras antes terminasen eso antes podrían conseguir lo que necesitaban para continuar su trayecto hacia Alfa V.

Spock fue el primero en marcar el contrato con su sangre, rechazando de plano cortar su dedo, haciéndose un suave tajo en la superficie de su brazo izquierdo permitiendo que una gota esmeralda alcanzase su pulgar antes de apretar para sellar la herida.

El Gobernador Robert respiró profundamente en ese momento y sonrió con gusto.

—Que aroma más especial. Suave, pulcro. Absolutamente vegetariano. Seguramente sería un exquisito Platillo de Entrada.

Un suave codazo de Wildur hizo reír al vampiro, mientras McCoy y Jim se daban miradas de extrañeza. Esa era una broma que no era una broma del todo, al parecer.

El doctor fue el siguiente, cortándose la punta del dedo índice para manchar su pulgar con él y marcar su huella sobre el papel prensado.

El capitán observó el rostro del vampiro con interés esperando su resolución sobre el aroma de McCoy y fue compensado por su espera.

—Fuerte, picante. Una dieta balanceada, sazonada con una gran cantidad de alcohol. Seguro que es un Plato Principal ideal, aunque no acercaría fuego a esa sangre. Sufre el riesgo de que encienda toda la casa.

Jim no pudo evitar reír mientras veía el rostro de su amigo sonrojarse. Oh, sí, McCoy tenía un problema con el alcohol y ese vampiro le había dado justo en el blanco.

Cuando llegó el turno del Capitán, Spock se acercó mirándole con firmeza.

—No los dedos, los necesita para el fáser, Capitán— prácticamente le ordenó.

El rubio observó los ojos oscuros del medio vulcano y finalmente asintió. Imitándole se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo, humedeciendo su dedo pero antes de poder apoyarlo sobre el papel una pálida mano sujetó su muñeca jalándole.

Los ojos azules de Jim se encontraron con los rojizos del vampiro en el momento justo en que la lengua ardiente del ser lamía la sangre que goteaba desde su pulgar. Dos exclamaciones de furia se escucharon en el cuarto y mientras Spock golpeaba con el puño cerrado el rostro pálido del vampiro, Wildur empujaba con fuerza el pecho del Capitán para alejarlo de su pareja.

McCoy por un momento no supo que hacer, pero cuando vio salir de entre las sombras a los vampiros y a los guardias sacar sus fáser solo pudo gritar levantando las manos en alto.

—¡ALTO! ¡Joder, basta!

Como si eso fuese todo lo que se necesitaba, Spock se alejó enseguida del Gobernador acercándose a Jim y apretando con fuerza el brazo con el corte, cubriéndolo con su mano mientras observaba con furia hacia el vampiro. Wildur se apresuró a llegar hasta Robert observando su rostro golpeado mientras este comenzaba a reaccionar, masajeándose la mandíbula.

—Oh, cielos sangrientos. Lo siento mucho— susurró con verdadero horror el vampiro mientras con un brazo sujetaba a Wildur hacia él —Yo… nunca había perdido el control así.

—Si todos los vampiros actúan como usted no es de extrañar que este sea un planeta _Poco Recomendable_ para los estándares de la Federación— siseó con enfado Spock sin soltar a Jim ni por un momento.

—Y si así es como los vulcanos controlan sus emociones, no es de extrañar que sean de las razas más _queridas_ de la galaxia— le respondió con enfado Wildur siendo silenciado por su pareja.

—Wildur, él tiene razón. Capitán Kirk, lo lamento mucho. Nunca… sé que no es justificación, pero el aroma de su sangre. Más dulce de lo que jamás hubiese sentido. Bloqueó mi mente por unos segundos. Agradezco la intervención de su pareja. Nuevamente, me disculpo.

—No, él no…

Las mejillas del capitán se encendieron ante la afirmación de que Spock eran su pareja, pero al mirar a su Primer Oficial no vio en él ninguna molestia ante esto ni intento alguno por corregir al vampiro. Por el contrario, su mano seguía afirmando firmemente su brazo cubriendo su herida. Un suspiro de resignación y cariño abandonó su pecho, sonriendo hacia el Vampiro.

—Está bien, Gobernador. Es… debe haber sido un lapsus. No hay problema.

—Por favor, dejen el contrato como está. Yo…— los ojos del vampiro observaron a su pareja y le sonrió con disculpa —…me retiraré un momento.

Luego de besar la frente de Wildur, el Gobernador abandonó el salón dejándoles solos con el humano que parecía haberse calmado también. Pasando una mano por el velo que cubría su cabello, observó a los otros humanos.

—Lo lamento yo también, Capitán. Nunca lo había visto así, Robert es tranquilo y…

—No se disculpe, señor Rader— habló McCoy una vez que Spock hubo soltado a Jim al ver que el vampiro ya no estaba en el cuarto —Creo que tengo una idea del porque su pareja reaccionó de esa manera…

La sonrisa en los labios del Doctor solo le daba malos presentimientos al Capitán que no podía dejar de observar hacia Spock que había comenzado a mirar los papeles del contrato ignorándole. Su brazo aún ardía en la zona donde la mano del medio vulcano había estado apoyada. La herida se había cerrado pero la sangre manchaba su piel secándose. Y probablemente también manchaba la palma de la mano de Spock.

* * *

«_Diario del Capitán. Suplemento. Habiendo terminado las negociaciones con los Fabricantes de Crimson, el grupo ha regresado a la Enterprise íntegramente. Las fuentes de poder han sido entregadas a Ingeniería y la nave se encuentra lista para abandonar la órbita de Crimson y poner rumbo a Alfa V, por fin.»_

El Gobernador Rufflet había insistido disculparse una vez más con el Capitán Kirk antes de que volviesen a la nave. Spock no había abandonado su lado, pero no había mostrado gesto alguno de violencia, totalmente en control de sus emociones una vez más.

El vampiro les explicó innecesariamente que una vez que un vampiro se acoplaba ya no sentía necesidad alguna de sangre de alguien más que no fuese su pareja, y así era para él con su amado Wildur.

—Por lo que no tengo idea de donde surgió mi _lujuria de sangre_ por su aroma, Capitán. Le juro que… solo recuerdo el dulce aroma. Un aroma que jamás había sentido.

—Olor a frutas tropicales, seguramente— indicó McCoy que caminaba hacia ellos en compañía de Wildur.

El Doctor tenía en las manos dos botellas de un líquido rojizo desconocido para Spock y Jim, mientras que el otro humano llevaba una caja rectangular en sus manos.

—Doctor, eso es…

—Simple intercambio cultural, Señor Spock, simple intercambio cultural. Es parte de las misiones de la Enterprise, ¿no?— sonrió con diversión McCoy.

* * *

A pesar del incidente, Jim se había llevado una buena impresión del Gobernador y su pareja, por lo que la despedida fue agradable. Spock les deseó _Larga Vida y Properidad_ a pesar de todo, y Jim solo pudo sentir un calorcito agradable en las mejillas cuando Wildur le instó a tocar su abdomen cuando notó que el Capitán deseaba hacerlo con muchas ganas.

Las fuentes de poder reaccionaron correctamente a la nave y pronto tuvieron 100% de potencia para tranquilidad de toda la tripulación, y así Crimson fue dejado atrás con el curso fijado.

A Jim no le costó demasiado convencer a McCoy para compartir el licor que hubo conseguido de manos de Wildur. Ambos tenían "_tiempo libre_" por la misión recién cumplida, así que podían emborracharse libremente. Al menos eso se dijeron a sí mismos.

—Esta mierda está muy fuerte— jadeó Jim sentado sobre el escritorio de Leonard en la enfermería. Sentía su garganta arder por un simple trago y él no era un novato con las bebidas fuertes.

—Oh, sí. De los mejores licores de este lado de la galaxia me prometió ese chico. Y ha cumplido— rió el médico dando otro trago y jadeando por el fuego bebido.

—¿Y qué le diste a cambio? Noté la caja en sus manos— murmuró Jim moviendo los pies con el vaso en la mano. Qué curioso lo lejos que se veían. Si los movía hasta se distorsionaban. Que divertido.

—Pues le di lo que quería— dijo ausentemente McCoy comenzando a girar en su silla, con una sonrisa divertida —Una hypo y varios cartuchos de lo que te doy para el dolor de cabeza. Vitaminas de frutas tropicales— rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo —Quien diría que la dulzura de las vitaminas sería lo que enloquecería a los vampiros.

—¡Joder! ¿Por eso Robert intentó morderme? Si no fuese por Spock quizás me hubiese chupado ahí mismo— gimió el capitán bebiendo todo el contenido de su vaso y gimiendo por el dolor —¡Diablos, esto está jodidamente fuerte!

—Bah, bah— rió más McCoy mientras dejaba de dar vueltas y tanteaba en la mesa para encontrar la botella, tomándola por pura casualidad —Tienes que tener más miedo de Spock, que él es el que te quiere chupar realmente. Y sin frutas tropicales de por medio— rió mientras trataba de servirse en el vaso para finalmente rendirse y beber directamente de la botella —¡Ah, maldición!— gimió alejando la botella. Eso dolía.

La botella le fue arrebatada por Jim quien solo pudo gemir apoyando la frente contra el vidrio frío, haciendo rodar la botella por todo su rostro.

—Estás loco, Bones, estás loco, loco, loquito. Spock no me quiere así. Si me quisiera así yo tendría que tener a sus hijos ¿te imaginas eso?— el rubio puso una expresión de dolor intentando ver la cara de su amigo frente suyo pero en algún momento el doctor había caído al suelo de espalda y estaba allí riéndose.

—Maldición, Jimmyboy— gimió entre risas —Cuando Spock te deje preñado no me llames para que te ayude en el parto, ¿quieres? Hazme ese favor— rió más fuerte mientras se cubría la cara.

La sola mención de "_parto_" fue suficiente para que el Capitán Kirk estuviese seguro de que eso requería _urgentemente_ otro trago.

* * *

Cuando Spock encontró una hora después al Capitán y al Jefe Médico en la Oficina del segundo, desmayados de borrachos, solo pudo suspirar con cansancio.

Luego de tirarle una manta al Doctor McCoy que dormía en el suelo, el medio vulcano cogió con cuidado el cuerpo de su rubio capitán quien había estado durmiendo sobre el escritorio y estoicamente se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de llevarle hasta su dormitorio.

Si alguien le detenía y le preguntaba la razón, Spock siempre podría decir que era su deber el cuidar a su Capitán, aún de sí mismo. A nadie tendría que comentarle sobre cierto beso vulcano accidental, ni el cómo es que no podía sacarse de su mente a ese torpe humano desde hace meses, ni tampoco de los infinitos celos que sintió al ver la lengua de ese vampiro tocar los dedos de su _T'hy'la_.

Luego podría llamar a la Enfermera Chapel para que se encargase del Doctor McCoy, pero solo él podía cuidar a Jim Kirk. Solo él.

**FIN**

* * *

**EXTRA**

Acomodándose entre sus brazos como si fuese un gatito, durmiendo tranquilamente casi sin notar que alguien le llevaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan descuidado? Spock no lo comprendía.

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos y por alguna acción divina no se topó con absolutamente nadie, pero eso no podía continuar para siempre. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, al doblar en un pasillo se encontró de lleno con Nyota quien se detuvo a observar a su preciosa carga. El rictus de molestia del rostro de su ex no le pasó desapercibido, pero poco podía hacer por ella.

—¿Es cierto que un vampiro intentó comérselo?— preguntó la morena alzando una ceja. Spock se preguntó si ella siempre había tenido ese gesto o si de alguna manera lo había aprendido de él.

Pasando el peso de su capitán hacia su hombro derecho los cabellos rubios acariciaron su afilada barbilla, haciéndole casi soltar un suspiro complacido, pero controlándose en el último momento.

—Es verdad. No literalmente, pero casi.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que tú eras el único con tan mal gusto en este lado de la galaxia— sonrió la mujer y Spock recordó porque alguna vez había pensado que podía quererla. Era tan fiera como una pantera e igual de hermosa y letal.

—Ese es un pensamiento ilógico, Nyota. Tú sabes que la mayoría de las mujeres, humanas y alienígenas, caen rendidas ante los encantos del Capitán. Definitivamente no soy el único.

—Al menos podrías haberlo negado, Spock.

—Negar lo que es real es ilógico, Nyota.

Ambos se observaron unos momentos más y solo un leve gruñido del capitán les hizo reaccionar.

—Llévate a tu damisela ebria antes de que aparezca otro vampiro espacial con ganas de drenarlo, Spock— se despidió a su manera la Teniente caminando nuevamente para pasarle.

El medio vulcano se quedó de pie un momento antes de mirar el rostro dormido de su capitán. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus suaves pómulos. Los labios entreabiertos y rojizos eran lo que cualquiera, que no fuese un vulcano, podría catalogar como tentadores. Spock jamás había sentido una especial fijación por los labios, se besaba con Nyota solo porque ella lo deseaba, sin embargo en ese momento la boca de su capitán el pareció lo más apetecible del universo. Así que le besó.

Un beso corto y superficial. Apenas una presión pero que llevó escalofríos de placer al sistema nervioso del medio vulcano y que provocó que los azules ojos del capitán se mostrasen.

—¿Spock? Spock— susurró el rubio complacido, acomodándose mejor pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Primer Oficial.

El medio vulcano era totalmente consciente de que seguían en medio de un pasillo y que en cualquier momento alguien podría pasar, sin embargo no podía moverse. Por algún motivo se sentía atrapado allí, con ese agradable peso en sus brazos. Para un humano quizás hubiese sido complicado llevarle, pero con la fuerza de un vulcano era pan comido.

—Spock— susurró de nuevo el rubio apretando más el agarre de sus brazos —Bones no quiere ayudarnos con el nacimiento de los bebés. Tendrás que ayudarme tú— su tono era enfadado, pero claramente seguía totalmente borracho. ¿De qué otra forma podía estar hablando de bebés? —O Chapel. Aunque Chapel está enamorada de ti, así que quizás no nos ayude, Spoock— gimió escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho del medio vulcano.

Spock solo pudo suspirar antes de dar una mirada al techo y luego volver a caminar una vez más hacia la habitación del capitán pero con el corazón revoloteando en su costado.

—Primero debemos declararnos, _T'hy'la_, ya luego podremos hablar de bebés. Ese es el orden lógico.

Jim no respondió y no importaba porque Spock sabía que de todas formas no recordaría nada al día siguiente.

Y no era relevante, porque él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para continuar jugando a los mejores amigos con su querido capitán, porque tenía la seguridad de que en algún momento todas las piezas terminarían finalmente encajando en su lugar y por fin todo estaría bien.

**FIN**

* * *

_Que puedo decir… cuando pensé en un planeta para visitar no sé por qué pensé en Vampiros xD sé que es rarísimo pero… espero que haya tenido un poco de lógica (sería divertido ver un planeta de hombres lobo también, ahaha xD). Quizás los desarrolle en otra ocasión, no suelo crear personajes originales randomente, pero Robert y Wildur eran necesarios._

_Debo reconocer que en mi idea original Robert intentaba emparejarse con Kirk y Wildur era solo un ayudante del vampiro, pero mi Spock interno me impidió esto y acabó con que los dos OC estaban emparejados. Y en mi mente se ven adorables, lamento si hice una descripción poco definida :c_

_Amo a McCoy y me alegro de haberlo podido utilizar más en este fic. ¡Cualquier ocasión es buena para contrabandear! xDDD_

_Y eso es todo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños para mí! El extra es mi auto regalo ¡necesita un beso humano! Aunque haya sido con un ebrio Kirk xD_

_Muchas gracias por leer y en verdad espero que les haya agradado. A ver si escribo alguna continuación, ahahaha xD_

_¡Larga Vida y Prosperidad! (?)_


End file.
